In Another World With My Smartphone: In search for Another
by dragonfire53511
Summary: Touya has just got used to the idea that he was in this position because of an accident with God. It has been six months since his resurrected into this new world and a lot has already happened Then one morning when he just woke up, and he gets a call he never expected from God, and he learns that some of the things he's been believing aren't all true…
1. Chapter 1

Touya Mochizuki laid in the huge four post bed that the King of Belfast and his loving wife Yuel had provided for him. Along with this, they had also provided all the other furniture that was inside of the stellar estate he had found himself in after he turns down the knighthood the king had tried to give him for saving his life and exposing the man who tried to kill him. It had only been less than six months since God had accidentally killed him with a lightning bolt. But in return, he'd resurrected him in this new world where magic was real, and he was very adept in the use of magic now, in all its forms. But he also allowed young Touya a window into the world he was unfortunately made to leave behind due to the accident. When God allowed him to keep his smartphone from the world, he was from and allowing him to keep it alive by charging it with his own magic. After God had altered the phone to be able to be charged and work in the new world as well for Young Touya.

Unfortunately for Touya being a young man he hadn't thought to ask for more information before being sent to the new world. An unlucky for him God had neglected some of the more important key details like how in this world and their social norms permitted for children of fourteen and sometimes younger to become engaged with little to no detail about the suitors or just a notion that hits the fancy of the parents or child at that moment. This was especially the case when dealing with a family that happens to be that of a royal blood line. An now because of this ignorance to this norm of his new world, Touya was now faced with a pending engagement with a twelve-year-old princess that will be fourteen by the time a year and a half passes. He could already tell Yumina's torch for him burned ever brighter each day regardless of what he did or how he acted. Of course, it didn't help, she wasn't playing fair her mystic eyes could tell her when he was just putting on performance rather than actually being himself.

But Yumia became the least of his problems; When Leen sensei made her first appearance at his home intent on making him take her up on her offer on how to learn more magic where he wanted it or not. It was an honor, but part of him didn't trust her intention towards him as he thought she was far more interested in how he was able to use all six types of magic and so many forms of null magic. So the thought of ever going somewhere alone with her or really being alone with her was always out of the question. On the other hand even after he turned her away. Leen had managed with her skills and the help of the other girls in the house to convinced him to let her move in as well or more appropriately voluntold him to let her stay.

So now the death glare he was receiving in the guild was not for just being with four hotties, but now it was for being with five. He started to wonder as he laid in his bed, how many girls before he ended up with a knife in his back and he is having another face to face with God for another cup of tea. But that thought vanished as he felt a rustle in his bed he knew it couldn't be any of the girls he had used a null spell to seal the windows and doors to this room as he could gate out if something did happen. So he sat up slightly to see nuzzled next to him was Kohaku. Like him, the mighty white monarch tiger had need of a space where it could separate it's fuzzy cute butt away from the girls as they seem to use him as a security blanket especially when he was around. He had to admit that there were sometimes he felt sorry for Kohaku and admired how much abuse he took all the girls tugging on him and almost strangling him in strives. This was probably why he let the oversize furball share his inner sanctum instead of letting him fend for himself outside with the girls.

Touya lightly stroke Kohaku's fur when his smartphone began to ring, This surprised him as God only seem to call when something happened, and all that seems to have to happen so far today was him waking up and petting his heavenly beast nothing really earth shattering. So he swept the answer key and stuck the phone in his ear and said in his usual well manner tone.

"Hello God, Is there something going on ? or do you just want to talk ?"

There was a long and eerie pause, and this caused Touya to have some worry as God had always seemed quite joyful with him and as far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. He'd keep track of his family on the other side they all seemed to be doing well even with his death still being only six months ago. But before he could ask what was wrong God did speak the tone wasn't the usual old man he grew used to but at least he knew it was him.

"Touya my boy; I told you when we first met that the lighting bolt that hit you. That it was a rarely occurring accident that only occasionally happens every so often and that is true as do the other natural disasters, like giant tsunamis, tornados, and earthquakes that occur without warning in places they have no earthly business happening at and they're usually caused by me as well."

At this news, Touya's eyes grew slightly larger, but he remains silent as God continues to speak.

"I rarely have to use those abilities anymore outside of the need of using them as they are usually a force of nature I summon then release it, it does the rest on its own. We're with lighting I actually need to direct it, or you know what type of thing could happen. But the real reason I was calling you a man seven hundred and fifty years ago was a victim of one of my accidents."

Touya closed his eyes and put his free hand to his forehead and rub his head as he felt a head ache coming on before he said in his same normal tone.

"let me guess anything to do with a lighting bolt ?"

God was silent again for a few moment before saying.

"No more like a twofer ….."

Touya was stunned God had used the term twofer but kept listing without interrupting as he continues.

"See the man was fourteen and back then that was a man he was sent out to scout an enemy camp for his battle group, but it was in the middle of the winter and in the mountains. And unfortunately for him, I was practicing how to summon earthquakes. An one got away and caused an avalanche which sent him into a great chasm that quake had created in the earth. He died from the fall, but if he hadn't, he'd of froze to death as most of the bones in his body had been shattered from both hits, and he'd never been able to climb back out."

At this Touya decide to speak.

"So let me guess you gave him the offer you gave me?"

God responds almost immediately.

"yes, see the boy was meant to survive the war and eventually he would of become a doctor after seeing the horror of battle and lives lost. But that was the time he was from he would have been a rare find and because of me I destroyed it, and many suffered because he wasn't there to help."

A small part of Touya started to resent the person who God had given the deal too before him, but it was five hundred and fifty years he was dead for sure. But those thoughts vanish as God continues to speak.

"Touya the reason I'm calling is Marcus is still alive and well in your world thanks to the gift he chose before he went to the world your in. In fact, like you, I've kept an eye on him over the years. But over the last month, my view of him has dimmed. I think he's been developing a Null magic that may allow him to even cloud my vision and I don't know why or it may just be a side effect of his growth, either way, I need you to check in on him for me Touya…. I'm sure if you're lucky and take him one of those tasty treats he'll teach you some amazing types of magics…. He's always had a sweet tooth."

At the thought of doing this Touya fell back into his bed looking into the fabric wondering why him. But then again it was an interesting thought in meeting someone even as old as this person was that came from the same original world with almost the same back story. So he put the phone back to his ear and said.

"Sure, So where can I find him?"

Touya listens to God explain that after traveling the world, Marcus settled off the southern coast of Belfast kingdom and the northern coast of Misumido Kingdom. It took some doing while continuing to talk to God, but he manages to find the rather larger island which had no name on this map but according to God was were for the last one hundred and fifty years Marcus had been living and even had taken on a few mages as students if they interested him. But now that he knew where he had to go the next question was how was he going to get there that was something he has to figure out on his own for the moment as he heard a knock at the door; well he decides to tell God the truth and say before he hangs up.

"I'll try my best God, don't know how I'll get to him but I will find away to the island for you."

The only thing Touya heard before he hung up and got out of bed to get the door was.

"Thank you, my boy."


	2. Chapter 2

As Touya sat down to breakfast with the girls, he continues to study the map on his phone trying to figure out how he was going to get to the island and the better question without the girls going along. If he had been there before it been an easy solution, he just uses gate, but he hadn't if he could ask someone without an answer a dozen question that would lead to him taking all of the girls. When all of sudden Leen came up behind him and looked over his shoulder and saw what he looking at and said.

" Why are you studying The High Monarch Mages Marcus Islands for planning a trip ?"

Leen asked in her usual demure tone, but this time Touya could hear a small hint of fear. This surprised him as she always seems very emote about most things to even let that much emote leak from seeing the image of the island made Touya believe this person was either on a level that Leen knew was beyond even him at this time, or he did something to put that type of fear in her. But he wasn't going to ask to accept to ask.

"If you've been there could I use Recall with you and gate there like we did when we went to Ishen?"

Leen only shook her head no before she took a seat on the other side of the table. So Touya decides he push a little further and ask her why to which she said.

"Because…. Marcus has used Null magic to encase the island so gateing /teleporting type null magic can not happen to his island unless he removes his Null. A for most who have tried to copy that null magic no one has ever seen him use "encase" personally so not enough info has ever been collected to find a counter, and many have tried as it a great defensive null spell.

Touya watches Leena cradle her bear as she became lost in thought. But when he asked her his next question her attention return back to him.

"So how do Mages get to his island to study or seek an audience?"

Leen raised and eye brow to this question as she was slight insulted but she answers his question a small amount of venom in her reply.

"On the last Sunday of every month ships arrive at every major port across the globe. The ships our unmanned they've been enchanted with 'program.' in the belly of each ship there is Twelves mages question some our academic and other our spiritual and other logic, and others are just ethics in a situation…. And the chance you'll fail is one and eleven."

Leen saw the shock on Touya face and smiled as she continued.

"that right only one out the twelve has ever been found worthy for a meeting and even then before you get to the island all the ships meet at sea for a second test and from what hear that change depending on individuals like the first test determines the second. So the sixteen candidates that had passed the first test get cut down to over half maybe more depending on how everyone reacts… I've to head there been months that has turned over zero mages worthy of any training and sad part some of those test our dangerous and could end your life if you let your guard down."

Touya couldn't believe his ears that a man that was supposed to be a healer had become such a hermit that he develops a sequence of test that most people would never be able to past let alone there was a second after there were out to sea. But then again he had lived lot more years and seen more things, and if God was telling the truth this had happened only one and fifty years ago up until then this Marcus was still an adventure like him what could of happen.

But those thoughts went away Elza, Linze, Yae, and Yurmina enters the room followed by Kohaku and trolly full of breakfast items being pushed by Lapis and Cecile. Touya thought with the arrival of the food it would change the subject, but Leen took the opportunity to enlighten everyone of his plans in meeting Marcus.

"I suppose you've told everyone you're going to take that test in two weeks and try and meet that mage."

Leen asks as she started to take rolls from the cart as everyone else look confused at what was going on. So Touya looking utter defeated let everyone in on his plans the best he could without letting on to the God angle or how that he and this Marcus were both reincarnated from another realm. But as he spoke he could see how everyone was getting more displeased with the entire idea, but it wasn't like he couldn't just not do it as it was a favor for God. The entity that literally made it possible for him to be here and do what he had done and he had to admit he liked most of it. Even when he was running from a pack of anger girls try to change his mind as got back to his room and sealed the door again

"woooh."

He said as he collapsed to the floor but soon found as his eyes open he was staring back at the very un-chibi version of Kohaku bright blue eyes look back down at him and before he could speak the heavenly creature spoke first

" We need to talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

Looking into the great tiger's face would intimate most men. But for Touya, it had become a normal everyday thing, so he took a deep breath before put his hand behind him try to push himself up. But before he could get standing Kohaku bumps him with his massive head knocking him back down and causing him to bounce his butt back off the wooden floor.

Touya winched and was about to yell at Kohaku for pushing him back down, but when he looked at him to yell, he saw that the great cat's head was lowered into a bow ready for whatever his master would do. But as Touya looked on at this he also saw the same fear in Kohaku that he saw in Leen. What had his predecessor done to instill such fear in the fairy folk and even the heavenly beast when to Touya the world itself seemed pay to heed to him. Marcus even if he was all powerful hadn't followed the suit of most from their original world and took said power and carved out a kingdom of his own at the cost of many lives.

In fact, he went out of his way to isolate himself from society, but at the same time, he had found a way of leaving a minimal access point to the world he was creating for himself. So all of the Kingdoms could keep an eye on him, if they wanted to with these test, he held monthly by sending mages or someone with magic to observe what was going on the island they always knew his status at least that what he let them believe Touya thought to himself.

Touya shook his head and patted the large cat head as he stood up and said to it.

"I see your vote to is I stay away from Marcus and whatever he doing ?"

Kohaku head raised and he said telepathically

"I would never assume to put my wish over that of my master, but it would make me happy if you just this once abandon the habit barreling in and trying to save everyone all time and look after those you've saved."

Touya was taken back by Kohaku directness, but it's words beg another question even as walked around the room.

"you know Marcus, or at least you did ?"

The tiger stopped and looked back at his master his brilliant blue eyes were a slight off as sadness seem to have crept into them at the thought of the question or possible implication of knowing he answers as he must to his master question.

" Yes, master I did at one time but so did all the other Monarchs, that how he got the title Monarch Mage. He was young when we first discovered him, but he had already learned a great deal through his travels across the world. And to most of us, he was a puzzle we could sense the power he had, but he rarely used it except to help those in need much like you. So we guide him for a time when ever he found himself in one of our domains."

Touya started pictured himself in Marcus shoes walking along on his travel being guided by not one, but all four of the heavenly beast after God had killed him. All of sudden he kind of wonder how all of it went but was little too afraid to ask if they were here now. So he decides to let it go for the moment and thought about another question and said.

"Is he evil ?"

Kohaku stared back at Touya for a few moments as if he were in deep thought but then replied

"Mew."

Before returning to his chibi form and giving him the adorable chibi eyes, this caused Touya eyes to bug out for a moment then collapse to the floor as he had a small fit. As Touya rolled on the ground, he heard Kohaku begin to laugh, so he stops and looks towards the beast who was looking his way still in it mini form, and it said.

"Next time you tell me to endure on some things….. remember the frustration of this won't yoew…. But No, the Marcus I knew wasn't an evil man, but that was one hundred years ago. He just started to settle on the island like I've told you were my first master but he was, my first human friends. And, to be honest, he was the first human who had no interest in control any of us beast even if he had the magic power to pull it off controlling us. He just enjoyed our company when we could share it with him. And then fifty years ago he used that null magic of his to encased the island out of the blue. And we all lost contact with him and the only people that get to see him now our other human who passes his tests as those ships Leen told you about won't allow anything supernatural of an above level without Marcus permission."

Touya could see the sadness in his tiger's eyes as he recounts his last bit of knowledge he had of his friend. An made him ask without thinking.

"Maybe if I were to pass, I could take you with me since you contract and you can do the introduction."

Touya could've sworn he saw the tiger's eyes brighten at the thought for an instant but then dim when he said.

"Master I have great faith in your power and your heart even the small brain that runs it all together. So much so I indeed could see you getting on the ship and even passed the first two test. Meaning you be on the island after a short but beautiful journey through the encasement null magic via the boat. But what of the third test to actually meet him."

Touya was stun by Kohaku statement, and slight offend and how did he know there was the third test if he never been to the island in last one hundred years. But before he could ask he heard knocking at the door it was the girls, but he wants to continue the talk he was having so he looked back to Kohaku and said.

"How do you know there a third test; When even Leen didn't know ?"

Kohaku laughs lightly and said.

"Because unlike the fairy the people I had actually been watching had gotten to the island, but none had ever figure out the third test there go by morning they find themselves back on their ship heading home with a scroll of parchment with a few spells for them based on their affinity to magic."

Touya was starting to see this man had his issue but had also insulated himself from even the contact of those who could make it to his island unless they realize there was a third test and beat it the man need help but wasn't getting it or at least to what he could see. There was another knock at the door and voice this time it was Cecile.

"Sir the ladies do wish you would please come out and speak they are dreadfully sorry they were so loud at the breakfast table and promise they will respect your choice even if they feel you're making the wrong ones."

Touya for a moment thought he was back on earth with his mother for a moment but assume that it was Leen, so he said as he bent down and pick up Kohaku.

"Tell them I'm coming down."

He thought worst came worst he gate to the forest as he walked over to unseal the door.


	4. Chapter 4

After a lot of conversation and a little convincing Touya managed to convince the girls that seeing this mage was something he had to do. So, over the remaining time they had until the ship would arrive at the port to take him; He and the girls began to study with Leen trying to discover as much as they could about the test and the things that would take place before he would attempt to go to the island. But to his dismay, all of the girls wanted to go with him and were willing to also take the test and were willing to accept any risk that would come from going. But the fact that this Marcus was like him and extremely powerful and that God was worried enough to ask him to check in on him. These were all things that made Touya slightly want to insist that they remain behind especially since he couldn't use the "gate" null spell to escape if this Marcus turned out to be dangerous because of Marcus's Encased Null spell.

But eventually, he relented to the girl's wishes knowing only full well that the girls wanted to be there for support and to protect him if it was needed. But it didn't stop him from worrying as he was still very protective of the girls himself and the whole situation was still very much an unknown. But since he had given into them, he no longer dwelled on what he couldn't prevent and continue to move forward.

It happened the alarm on his smartphone sounded, Touya's eyes open the day he and the others had been preparing for was here. He saw his's White tiger looking at him it looked very tense even in the chibi kitten form it had taken to be around him. Touya patted its head and said.

"I know you're worried, but with yours and Leens help I think we'll get at least to the island Kohaku and then it will be on us to locate and solve the third test."

The tiger nodded and said.

"I know Master, but the thing is I still fear for you and the girls. The Island is his domain, his kingdom and that is why he doesn't leave it and you going there as powerful as you are, he may view you as a challenge more than a student."

Touya had to agree with his heavenly beast on that as there was that chance. As he was supercharged by God, But he was sure he be able to convince this mage Marcus he wasn't a threat if he was willing to listen before letting loose on him. Especially if he passed all of the tests that were created to get onto the island in the first place. So, he petted Kohaku a few times more before saying.

"I'll just have to make him understand I'm not a threat or challenge I just wish to learn."

The tiger frown slightly then got up and jump off the bed, as he did he said lowly to itself aloud

"Master you're a big-hearted fool, An I hope it doesn't get you killed someday."

After Touya got up and moved across the room so he could unseal the door and allow his tiger to go out of the room before going to get himself dressed and ready for this trip. As he gets dressed in his clothing, he allows himself to take one last moment to think about just leaving by gating from the room. But he also knew the girls would most likely never forgive him if he pulled that type of move and they also had more than enough time to get from their home to the docks, so it wasn't worth the conflict.

So once dressed he took his enchanted coat from its hanger and carried it with him, But before he slipped it on. He went to another area in the closet to retrieve and took out Brunhild from its resting place, he picked up the gun and examine it closely and took the time to load the gun with rubber bullets before setting it back down on the dresser. He then picked up and put on the holster so he could put the gun away. Once all this was done Touya slipped on his white jacket and left the closet and walked towards the door to leave his bedroom and go meet the girls downstairs. He was sure that there be breakfast and conversation, but he was surprised as he opens the door to find all five women standing there waiting for him.

Part of him was happy to see them there, so he smiled and said.

"What did you think I was going to do try and sneak off without you?"

The girls all seem to flush except for Leen, but Linze was the first to speak as she gave him an irritated look before saying.

"Touya, sit."

An almost on cue Touya dropped to his knees and looked into Linze eyes and said

"Sorry"

This had almost become an automated response to Touya when it came to any of the girls except Leen. Because allowing himself to be that weak with her would and could prove to be a bad choice. He could hear the girls chuckling at him waiting for Linze scolding as they all knew it was coming soon. An then she said

"Well, I would hope not Touya, the rest of the girls and I would think about you skipping out on us as you being very rude and we would have to make you pay for it when you got back."

Touya swallowed slightly at the thought of the five girls led by Leen and Linze in a vendetta against him. Them using one of Leen spells to break into his room while he slept and gets some form of vengeance on him. He made an internal note thank god I hadn't followed through with the thought of leaving them behind, or Marcus would be the least of my worries and probably much less hazardous to his health in the long run. So Touya looked back towards all the girls again and said again.

"I am very very Sorry."

To which Linze and the other girls all gave evil smiles before they said in unison

"It's okay Touya, let's go eat it is almost time to go."

With that Touya got up and followed the girls toward the dining area with the look of defeat written across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Touya's gate spell open up a portal at the docks of Canaan, as the group walked out of it they saw a few people looking at them. But that was normal for people seeing other people appearing from nowhere. He took in a deep breath as he looked around for the ship, they had traveled to this town once before on their way to Mismede the first time on the quest for the King of Belfast. After a few moments of looking, the group saw the massive ship it was built of material that none had ever seen before at least in this world. But he could tell it was a mixture of alloys and made into plates that were fitted in place of normal wood. For a moment, he thought he was staring at a normal freight ship back from his first world.

Touya didn't understand why this was one of the choice ports for Marcus test, But as he got closer he saw a there was a massive line of people waiting to board the ship. An those forced to wait outside were greeted by street vendors, and such selling their wears of hot food, wine, and other things. This was when Kohaku and Leen both said in unison.

"Idiots"

Touya and the other girls looked at the two with a puzzled look on their faces, and Leen chose to speak.

"You've all been here before correct, But doesn't it seem odd you think with what you know that a mage would allow any port to benefit off of him like this unless it was all part of his plan or he personally is getting something out of it. I mean look at the price compared to the norm there three to four times cheaper than anyplace I've ever been, and I believe this is to encourage overeating and drinking. Personally, wouldn't surprise me if the food and drink aren't charmed, so you act like a glutton and pass out even before you get on the ship and if you do your so sick or tired you can't solve the test ."

They turned and watched, and for a moment they could see what Leen's point was. As there were a few men and woman passed out on the ground in miniature comas from a combination of the booze and food. People were even stepping over top of one another as they moved further in line to board the ship. Touya and the girls also found themselves stepping over people including a man from Mismede who looked to be in his late sixty. He had drool coming from his mouth as he clutches a bottle he bought from a young woman and had already drank half the bottles contents by the time they were about to past him. The girls and even Touya had to admit a lot of the stalls were selling very rich and indulgent things. Which explains why many of these people were overly indulging in it as many wouldn't get another chance like this in some time if ever.

As they were about to board the ship, Touya was finally able to see the detail of the ship it was indeed constructed from high-value steel instead of wood and in such a way he was sure this ship and others were the masters of the see. He also notices that the ship had no masses this made Touya wonder how the boat moved. But he thought he would find that out later. As he passed through the doorway, he could sense he had walked through something as he looks up he found himself in the ship's belly, but it was strange he could feel the space around him, but he also felt alone.

He was about to panic about his friends when a voice rang out from the darkness, and it said it a cold and silver tone.

"Your first test is this question, Touya Mochizuki…. With your powers, you can Achieve greatness possible even godhood…. If you could save everyone you love, but in turn, everyone you helped capture or defeated with said power would be released or brought back to life, and you would lose your powers until they're taken care of would you sacrifice your powers for them?"

It didn't take Touya a second to think about it he said

"I protect my family and friends…. And then I would ask them to help me take out that bigger problem... So yes, I protect my family even if it meant sacrificing my powers."

Touya was left in the dark as the judges went to see the others test somewhere given a question like Touya was, others were asked moral choices when using their powers and personal gain. Other like Elza was given objects to defeat and solve like with her. She received a chair with a single leg standing before her in the darkness. She was told to sit on the chair without falling. Like Touya before her she too past as she figures out she needed to use her own legs to compensate for the instability of the chair. Which allowed her to see how it equated to how she used her magic in battle and in life. Many of these tests went on for a while no one truly knew if they passed or not. An every time some tried to leave their test area they found themselves back in their test area as they walked in from a different direction. Suddenly a bell rings, and a mist starts to creep around everyone starts yelling, and screams as a panic sets in with everyone, but then all of a sudden the darkness lifts and Touya can see only Kohaku, Leen, Elze, Linze, Yae and six other people. As his eyes adjust to the light in the room, the voice sounds again from somewhere inside the ship.

"Welcome you, lucky twelve individuals, you have passed the first of two test to meet the Mage you've been seeking and possibly learn some new spells. Feel free to go upstairs and relax and enjoy the scenery until the next test begins once the other ships arrive and gather."

With this Touya watched the six stranger walk towards the stairs that lead to the observation area he assume. As they became ready to follow the others upstairs, Yae spoke.

"What do you suppose happen to the people that failed?"

Leen spoke

"They were thrown off the ship before the ship left port."

Yae nod to Leen but than notice she was missing her katanas and let out a small scream of anger it was Kohaku that spoke.

" There are no weapons allowed on the island they'll be return to you when we leave for home."

Yae pouted as she felt slightly naked without her weapons

But Touya hopes that there was a return trip to get the swords back, and God was just worrying for nothing. So Touya spoke and said

"We should relax we have no idea what the next test will be except for the things it had been in the past from battles to demonstrations, and I have a feeling we're all going to need our energy."

They all nod and followed Touya up the staircase to a room it had food and drinks being made by what looked to be golems. Otherwise, the room was very swank the seating Marcus provided in his ships was so soft a person could easily drift off to sleep if they let themselves. The floor was covered in hardwood, and the walls were translucent but sturdy so people could see outside but remain safe. Touya watched the girls enjoy themselves as he and Kohaku stood watch over them as both of them in their own ways knew the girls would need this respite before the next challenge for there own reasons.


	6. Chapter 6

It had only been a few hours aboard, and boredom had begun to set in among many of the passengers on the ship. The only things, many of the passengers had been allowed to do and had done since leaving the port had been allowed to dine on the very tasty food and also enjoy the exotic drinks provided aboard the ship. While resting in the only space on the massive ship, that had been provided by there benefactor of this trip and exam but then. Touya saw from where he was standing with his eyes a ship arriving from the port and another on the starboard side view of the ship from where he stood. They also look like the one he and his friends currently found themselves on, so he assumed that they were also some of the other ships that Leen and Kohaku had spoken about. But it did make him wonder why those ships were heading for them instead of a course more towards where he assumes the island was at ahead of them somewhere. Until all of the ships began to glow and slid into one another as they merge.

Touya and the girls watched the space all around them in the ship's cabin they stood in began to triple in size within moments and those on the other vessels. Suddenly passengers began appearing and were welcome aboard without them really noticing anything had happened to there own ships as they seem unaware of there arrival through what seemed to be some magical process in which the ships seemed to seamlessly merge through some type of magical merger process. Touya could only surmise it must be some type of Null Magical skill that was most likely used on all of the ships. The null skill seemed to allow for the material native to the ships to be easily taken and apart and reorganize creating a larger vessel without endangering any of the passengers as they were only allowed to be in one space as the ship cruised to the next testing location.

Touya was going to voice his thoughts to his friends. When all of the sudden several similar voices sounded off making all of the people in the room look around. Seeing for the first time several black stone golem trimmed in gold they also had a crimson sphere in each of their chests appeared before the occupants from a new chamber that had appeared because of the construction magic that had taken place while everyone had been lost in thought. Everyone looked at them and then heard one voice coming from them

"Hello, potential mages if you are our hearing this it means that the merging process has begun here and other areas across the world with other ships that are bringing your fellow mages that passed the exam much like you all have, and they will be joining you soon. Some of you mages have taken the test and have made it to this point before, and some have even made it even farther. An for some of the applicants this is your first journey to our master's island. The merging of ships happens over the first five days of the journey, and it will end when all of the ships have been gathered, and the mages can all be tested at once with the second exam. But you should always be prepared for the unexpected test over the time you all are waiting for the second main exam, your ship may choose to test some of you to see if you are truly worthy so if some of you disappear do not fear it is just the ship. Taking those it has more question for before it allows you to step foot on the island or even take the second exam. Also if you were to fail the ships semi-test be warned you will be gated back to your home port without question. That being said now that the merger of the ships has begun unless you fail a ship testing or the second exam. If you have a null spell that allows you to teleport or gate they will be blocked by the ships null spell encase as it protects the guest from the outside world. The room that was erected behind the golems you see before you our the ships dorms for you all to sleep and get cleaned up in and possibly prepare for the exam that is ahead of you. The creation magic of the ship has made exactly the correct number of rooms as the number of guest aboard currently, and each guest has his or her own room with there own nameplate. You are free to do as you please as you are adults but know that the golems patrol the ship and can sense all the guest welfare and if they feel someone is in danger they may react badly to whoever is causing the danger if it isn't ships related to a test… So get some rest."

With that, the seven golems started to move away from one another leaving everyone to talk among themselves as others went to find their rooms. Touya looked over to Leen and said

"Those red spheres in the golems chests look a lot like the ones in the creature I fought with the girls do you think Marcus made that thing we fought, or maybe he's just killed them, and he chose to reuse the cores in his own creations."

Leen looks at Touya and said

"Both possibilities are possible, or he might just make the same types of cores like the creature happen to have; because he has fought one of them in the past as well and the core gave him the idea for an energy source for his own creations. So we shouldn't jump to judgment I mean there a big difference between these golems and the creature you fought."

Touya looks at Leen and said.

"what?"

Leen smiled and said.

"They seem docile and obedient and haven't tried to kill the entire ship yet."

Touya couldn't argue with Leen at that point and started to yawn.

Leen laughed and said

"You look tired you should go find your room and rest; I'll tell the others if they ask where you went."

Touya nodded and walked away as he did he saw Kohaku laying in Eize's lap and her stroking his belly as she chats with Linze, Yumina, and Yae. He could see they were still enjoying all the different snacks the ship was providing and such, so he didn't feel like bothering them, so he continues on towards his room. As he enters the hall behind was the golem stood earlier the design gave an old Japan tea house feel as the wood felt well aged and the room to each chamber were the old sliding doors with paper screens for privacy type door. As he made his way down the hall and found his room and entered he saw a beautiful room but as his foot grace over the threshold everything around him went dark, and soon Touya found himself in the black nothingness of a void.

"Son of a Bit…"


End file.
